Monster
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Forget what your parents told you.  Monsters do exist.  A rapist picks the wrong place for his crime stumbling on a serial killer's playing ground and sending the 1-6 up against a formidable opponent.  Mature.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Monster

Summary: Forget what your parents told you. Monsters do exist. A rapist picks the wrong place for his crime stumbling on a serial killer's playing ground and sending the 1-6 up against a formidable opponent.

_What you need to know from Dolls to read Monster: Olivia and Elliot have started a new relationship but have not yet consummated it. George was held hostage the full extent of what was done has yet to be revealed._

The phone rang loudly jarring Elliot out of a rather peaceful slumber. He groaned blindly reaching for the phone before it woke the kids and Olivia. His hand made contact with the offending object pulling it over onto his ear. "Stabler."

Olivia shifted next to him her body pressing against his as she let out a little moan.

Elliot stroked her back softly as he listened to their Captain Donald Cragen. "Yeah, I got it Don. We'll head over. Thanks." Elliot hung up tossing the phone to the side. "Liv." He gently kissed her hair inhaling the scent of honeysuckle. "Liv, baby. We got a case."

"Noooo." Olivia moaned into his chest. "Too early."

Elliot laughed he had never known before that his partner hated to wake up in the mornings. She was always so put together and jovial at the station in the mornings that her lack of morning enthusiasm had been a big surprise to him when they essentially moved into his new apartment together. "Sorry, baby."

Olivia lifted her head slightly opening one eye. "Yeah, right Stabler." She rolled over onto her back and stretched.

Elliot smiled watching her place her hands above her head as she stretched out all her muscles.

Olivia sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"You're adorable."

Olivia laughed and moved over straddling Elliot's abdomen. "You're adorable and hot and sexy." Olivia smiled from her perch on top of him her brown hair spilling forward over her face she leaned down to him.

They kissed softly and Elliot's hand moved quickly to slide under his tee shirt that Olivia was slept in most nights. He caressed the soft warm skin of her back moving his hands up and down along her spine his hand splayed out. He slipped his tongue between her parted lips eliciting a low moan from her. His hands moved back down to cup her ass as their kisses quickly heated. Elliot pushed his hand under her panties cupping her ass moving her up and down the length of his erection.

"El, case." Olivia whispered breathlessly.

"We can skip the shower." He mumbled against her lips. "You feel so good, Liv."

"Okay." Olivia nodded gasping as his finger slid from the back of her ass to the front slipping inside her. Olivia moaned riding his finger as she reached between them pushing her hand into his boxer briefs. Her hand quickly moved up and down the length of his cock.

Elliot grunted thrusting up into her hand. His finger was pumping in and out of her tight wet opening. He tried to go slow to be gentle remembering that she was not completely healed from the burns Henson had inflicted on her but the combination of the feeling inside her and her hand on his cock had him seeing black spots. He gasped feeling her clamp down on his finger her wetness saturating his knuckles which he had pressed tightly against her core. Elliot thrust up letting go as he spilled into her hand.

Olivia collapsed on top of his chest leaving her hand clasped around his erection. She felt his finger slide wetly from her as both his hands came to rest softly on her ass.

"You okay?" Elliot asked his voice still gravely. "I didn't hurt you?"

Olivia shook her head shifting slightly. "I'm okay, El. I go to the doctor today." Olivia lifted her head resting it gently on her arms on Elliot's chest. "I think she will clear me. Clear us."

Elliot smiled squeezing her ass in his hands. "I can go with you."

Olivia smiled. "So we can rush back here after the appointment."

Elliot grinned. "Would that be bad?"

Olivia laughed. "I want this just as much as you, El."

Elliot looked into her brown eyes. "I don't think that is possible, Olivia."

Olivia smiled as she leaned up and pressed her lips softly against his. They disentangled themselves getting out of the bed. They walked into the bathroom. Olivia turned on the shower stripping her tee shirt off and wiggling out of her panties.

Elliot groaned watching her, his dick perking up at the sight of a very naked Olivia.

Olivia walked over and pulled his boxer briefs down.

"I thought we decided on skipping the shower."

"Quick shower no touching, El."

"That is impossible, Liv." Elliot said pulling her back against him wrapping her in his arms as his lips attacked her neck.

Olivia let out a little moan. "You're incorrigible."

"I am totally in love and lust with your perfect body."

"My body is not perfect." Olivia said as they entered the shower together.

"Oh yeah, it is." Elliot said bluntly.

Olivia laughed as she twisted around to face him. "Wash up, Stabler. We have a case and we are already late."

Olivia and Elliot finished showering and dressed quickly. The walked down the hall to the kitchen. Olivia smiled to see Lizzie already up and studying at the kitchen table.

"Hi, dad. Hi Liv." She said looking up as they entered the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Elliot said dropping a kiss on Lizzie head. "You are studying already? You're a senior. I thought senior year was supposed to be a breeze."

"I have to work on stuff to prepare for college, Dad." Lizzie said rolling her eyes. "Liv, will you review my lit paper."

"Of course." Olivia said pouring herself some orange juice which Elliot promptly confiscated.

"Why is everybody up?" Dickie Stabler asked leaning disheveled against the entrance way to the kitchen. "You guy got a case?" He rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah." Elliot said. "I'll need you to take Eli to preschool, today."

"Got it, I'll take him." Dickie said.

"You're going to your mom's on Friday, right?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah but Saturday Liv and I are going shopping for my dress."

Olivia smiled at Lizzie. "I didn't forget." She grabbed the keys and dangled them at Elliot.

"Be careful." Dickie and Lizzie chimed in unison as Olivia and Elliot left the apartment.

It took Olivia and Elliot about thirty minutes to arrive on scene. Melinda Warner, the medical examiner was already there.

Olivia walked inside the old abandoned house ducking under the yellow police tape that Elliot lifted. "Mel, what are you doing here this is supposed to be a rape? We didn't hear about a DOA?" Olivia asked quizzically.

Melinda Warner raised her eyebrows at both the detectives. "I don't know. The victim just kept saying "_He's dead_" over and over so the first unit on scene called me in. But I have no body."

"Munch and Fin, are at Mercy with the victim right now. They said she is pretty much catatonic." Elliot said.

Olivia stood in front of a trail of blood leading back into the house. "Is this the victims or the perpetrators blood?"

"Don't know yet." Melinda said.

"CSI found anything?" Elliot asked.

Melinda shook her head. "Morales is working on it."

Olivia walked a little further into the house hearing the old floor boards creak in protest. She nodded at Morales who was swiping for prints in the adjacent room.

Elliot left Melinda in the main room following Olivia into the hallway that led to the back of the house. "It smells rancid in here, El." Olivia said turning slightly to him.

Elliot nodded resting the urge to vomit as the smell was growing increasingly worse. What the hell was it?

Olivia took another step and the floor creaked loudly before giving away. Olivia screamed as the floor opened underneath her.

Elliot grabbed her hauling her backward they both fell to the floor. They looked astonished at the opening beneath them the smell waffling up from crawl space overwhelming.

"Are you guys okay?" Melinda rushed to them covering her mouth and nose at the smell as it hit her full force.

"Holy shit!" Morales said stopping at the edge of the open floor board as he flashed a light downward. There were bodies piled on bodies in varying stages of decay. They were in the double digits.

A/N: Up next a missing rapist, thirty bodies, and a traumatized girl start the SVU's most challenging case. If you want, let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback. They are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

Monster

Summary: Forget what your parents told you. Monsters do exist. A rapist picks the wrong place for his crime stumbling on a serial killer's playing ground and sending the 1-6 up against a formidable opponent.

_What you need to know from Dolls to read Monster: Olivia and Elliot have started a new relationship but have not yet consummated it. George was held hostage the full extent of what was done has yet to be revealed._

Chapter 2

Olivia, Elliot, Melinda, and Morales stared down at the gaping hole in the floor revealing well over thirty dead bodies, astonishment and revulsion evident on their faces.

"I don't believe it." Morales said his hand clamped over his nose. "It is like that guy, Gacy."

"We should call homicide." Olivia said holding her own nose.

"Possibly but let's talk with Cragen, first." Elliot said steering Olivia out of the room. "We need to find out what Fin and Munch got from our vic."

Melinda sighed and shook her head as they left. "I am going to need some help with this."

Morales looked over at her nodding in silent agreement as they both surveyed the pit. "Holy shit." Morales repeated quietly shaking his head.

Olivia and Elliot drove back to the precinct to meet up with Munch and Fin. They arrived there about fifteen minutes behind their colleagues running into them in the bullpen.

"So you will never guess what we got." Munch said his eyebrows rose.

"I don't think it is going to beat what we got." Olivia said exchanging a look with Elliot.

"Our girl kept saying he took him, she repeated it over and over. Apparently, our rapist was abducted." Munch said dryly.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a second look. "Then our rapist is really in trouble because whoever abducted him may be the person who killed the over thirty dead bodies we found under the floor boards." Olivia said bluntly.

"Are you serious?" Fin said.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"Shit, you think the two are tied together?" Munch speculated.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know but we need to find out. We're also going to have to find out who all these bodies belong to."

Olivia nodded. "Melinda is going to have her hands full. Have you seen Cragen?"

"He is in a meeting with Chief of D's." Fin said.

"Shit!" Elliot exclaimed as he looked down at his watch. "Liv, we have your appointment in twenty minutes."

"Go." Fin nodded. "We got this for now."

Olivia and Elliot headed back out and across town for her follow up appointment. They arrived to a packed lobby. Olivia slipped into down into one of the chairs her knee already bouncing in anticipation.

"Olivia." Elliot reached over his hand covering her knee. "Are you worried?"

'A little." Olivia admitted not looking at him. Elliot had been great about waiting to be more intimate since she had initially been burned but she wondered just how long he would or could keep waiting.

"Olivia." Elliot's voice was commanding and his fingers cupped her chin turning her face to his. "No matter what she says, we are going to be fine. I am fine. I just want to be with you."

Olivia smiled leaning forward to kiss him quickly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elliot said softly.

They jumped apart as the nurse called Olivia's name. Elliot stood up with her. Olivia smiled lacing her fingers through his as they walked back to the room. Olivia changed quickly into her gown unembarrassed around Elliot given that he had already seen her naked several times. In some ways this waiting time had allowed them to become more intimate emotionally and physically as they had to skip the actual sex act getting to know each other in other ways. Olivia sat on the exam table holding her gown tightly with the sheet across her lap.

Dr. Rinn entered the room smiling at the pair. She was now used to seeing both of them at Olivia's appointment's. Elliot was always there to support her and ask questions, usually a lot of them.

"Hi, Olivia. How are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling much better." Olivia said leaning back as the doctor instructed. Her doctor first checked out her abdomen where she had received some burns.

"These have healed nicely. I can see your hands did too."

Olivia nodded.

"Okay, let's check out your legs." Dr. Rinn gently placed Olivia legs in the stirrups so she could view her inner thighs. "This looks much better, Olivia."

Olivia smiled feeling Elliot squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Are you having any pains inside?" Dr. Rinn asked as she prepped the speculum. "You are going to feel me insert the speculum, Olivia just relax for me."

Olivia shook her head no to the doctor's question as she tightened her grip on Elliot's hand. She still had flashbacks to that night in the emergency department when she had been freshly burned and raw when they did the exam. There was a slight pressure and it burned a little bit.

"Okay, this looks much better as well."

Olivia sighed with relief as the doctor removed the speculum and assisted her to an upright position.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "Does this mean we are okay?" Olivia asked the doctor.

"To have sexual intercourse?"

Olivia nodded.

"I think you can certainly try now. You need to still give your body time to heal Olivia. Make sure you are completely aroused prior and take your time. If is uncomfortable you might have to stop. Just listen to your body." Dr. Rinn smiled and patted her hand. "Any questions, Elliot?"

Elliot had a million questions. "So it is safe? I don't want to hurt her."

The doctor smiled reassuringly at him. "From a medical perspective Olivia is clear. I know you to will take your time with each other and it should be fine."

Olivia looked over at Elliot after the doctor left them alone a smile playing at her lips.

Elliot grinned at her.

"Do you want to take an extended lunch break?" Olivia asked.

Elliot wanted to shut the door right there and make love to her for the rest of the afternoon. He smiled. "I want to go finish work and spend the entire evening along with you."

Olivia made a face.

"What?" Elliot said concerned.

"We have dinner with George and Trevor tonight, Elliot. We can't cancel." Olivia said.

"You're right we definitely can't cancel." Elliot sighed leaning his forehead against Olivia's.

A/N: Dinner with George and Trevor plus how George is recovering. Will Olivia and Elliot get to consummate their relationship. And more on the building case. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of its characters. Dick Wolf does. This story is solely for fun, practice, and hopefully someone's entertainment. I only own this story and any characters I create.

A/N: This chapter is for BuckenBerry because they some of the most hilarious reviews! Coming up in the next few chapters a little more detail from our victim, Olivia and Elliot take the next step, and George becomes very involved in the case but at what cost. If you are interested in reading more?

Monster

Chapter 3

Olivia looked over at George from her position by the stove. For all intents and purposes, he looked like the same Huang. His hair had grown back in enough that she could almost forget the image of him hairless and naked in that cage. Almost. Olivia watched as George cut the peppers and onions at a precisely perfect angle on the chopping board. His fingers danced carefully along the silver blade as he cut the bright red, orange, and green peppers. She desperately wanted to know how he was doing to talk to him but what was she going to ask him, was he okay that just did not seem to cut it.

George sighed though not in frustration. "Olivia, it is okay. Whatever you need to say, it is okay."

Olivia nodded. "Are you okay, George?" Olivia asked hating both the simplicity and stupidity of her words as soon as they left her mouth.

George laughed ruefully. "Okay? I think I forgot the definition of the word." George scooped the vegetables up and into the bowl. He unwrapped the steak on the counter and started cutting it into strips. "I should be okay. I am going to a counselor and we meet twice a week. I tell her everything but the truth."

"George." Olivia said sadly.

"I can't bring myself to tell her the truth. I don't think I can tell anyone, Olivia." George stopped cutting. "I'm a therapist. I am an FBI psychiatrist I should be okay or at the very least dealing with this. I know all the stages of coping, all the defensive mechanisms but still I can't seem to get anywhere."

Olivia lowered the heat on the burner turning away from the stove toward George. "Could you talk to me?"

"I jump every time Trevor touches me even on the shoulder. I cringe if it is slightly intimate. I sleep with the lights on when I do sleep." George whispered.

Olivia's eyes were brimming with tears as she nodded encouraging him to go on.

George looked at her tears in his own eyes. "I can't forget it, Olivia. I can't forget even one single second of what happened in that basement. How do our victims do it? We are so arrogant telling them everything will be okay, that time will make it all alright. Nothing is ever going to make it alright." George said.

Olivia tentatively reached for George who accepted his friend's hug unashamedly.

Trevor and Elliot sat in the living room with the game on television though neither was paying attention to it. Trevor balanced his beer in his hand nervously peeling at the label. "How is Olivia doing?"

Elliot looked over at him. "Good, she is doing well. She still has some nightmares but things have gotten a lot better."  
>Trevor nodded. "That's good."<p>

"How's George doing?" Elliot asked.

"Not so well." Trevor admitted honestly. "There are a lot of nightmares most nights he doesn't even sleep. I don't know how to help him."

"Well, it is a different situation for George than Olivia. Yeah, Henson burned her and tried to rape her in that basement but he didn't. He had George for days, Trevor. Does he ever talk about what happened?" Elliot asked.

"He doesn't want to talk about it. He says it is over and no amount of talking is going to erase it." Trevor said his voice low and sad. "How am I supposed to help him if he won't open up?"

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face. "It is hard. Liv is not exactly an open up kind of girl so I know a little about that situation. Did you know Olivia was almost raped before?"

Trevor shook his head a look of surprise on his face. "When?"

"It was a while ago when we worked Ashley Tyler's case. She and Fin went undercover in the prison." Elliot's jaw twitched. "One of the guard's took her downstairs handcuffed away from everyone when the jail went into lock down mode. Luckily, Fin found her before the asshole got to rape her but she relived it for months. She didn't tell me any details until recently. I felt like a total jack ass for believing her when she said she was okay. Don't believe George; get him to talk to you even if it is only a little bit at first. Let him know it is safe for Olivia that was the most important thing that and not letting it go until she did open up."

Trevor nodded silently.

"Eventually if he knows how much you care and that it is safe, he is going to open up." Elliot said.

"I really hope so. I love him so much. Things were so good before. We were happy." Trevor said tipping back his beer.

Elliot shot him a sympathetic smile. "Give it time and give him love."

Olivia came around the corner with George both balancing dishes. "You guys ready?"

Elliot and Trevor both stood up. Elliot went over to the table that they had set earlier making room for the dishes Olivia and George were balancing.

Trevor sat his beer down at the table. "This smells awesome, Liv."

Olivia grinned. "Thank you."

George smiled at her sitting his dish down and taking the seat Trevor had pulled out for him. George sat down looking at the obvious love on Trevor's face as he looked at him. Love that was laced with apprehension and concern every movement carefully choreographed to avoid hurting George. George reached under the table and squeezed Trevor's hand reassuringly rewarded with a more at ease genuine smile that shined with happiness.

Olivia saw the exchange and felt her heart ache a little less. George deserved to be happy. She pledged there in that kitchen to be the best friend to George that she could be. She slipped into the seat beside Elliot leaning forward lightly to press a soft quick kiss on his mouth. They smiled at one another as they sat across from two of their best friends sharing a nice intimate dinner devoid of any pain, drama, or sorrow not knowing they were on the cusp of something so malevolent so destructive that it would test all of them and everything they believed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SVU is owned by Dick Wolf & NBC. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

A/N: If you did not read Dolls, this chapter may be a tad confusing. You need to know that Olivia sustained internal and external chemical burns from a perp Matthew Henson and as a result Elliot and her have yet to consummate their new relationship. Next chapter, complete and utter smut, the chapter after that will contain more on our victim as George is drawn into the case.

Monster

Chapter 4

Olivia handed Trevor the dish of leftovers as he and George prepared to exit for the evening.

"Thank you, again Olivia for having us over tonight." Trevor said.

George nodded in agreement. "It was really nice, Liv."

Olivia smiled at them feeling Elliot's arm wrap securely around her waist as he stepped behind her resting his chin on her shoulder. "Anytime, guys."

George and Trevor said their goodbyes stepping out into the hallway. George studied his boyfriend as he walked quietly beside him. They stopped in front of the elevator and George took the opportunity to speak. "You know that I love you, right?"

Trevor looked up surprised and pleased by the admission. "Yeah, I do," he replied softly. "It is still nice to hear it, though."

George smiled reaching up he ran his hand along Trevor's strong jaw line. "I do very much. I am sorry things have been so chaotic lately but I promise they will get better."

Trevor nodded. "You don't have to explain it George, I am in this for the long haul, for better or worse."

George nodded feeling suddenly overwhelmed by emotion that he was sure was written clearly on his face.

Trevor leaned down carefully kissing him softly. "It is going to be okay."

Back at the apartment, Olivia stood at the sink washing the remaining dishes. "I am so glad that they came over tonight. I think it is really good for George to get out."

Elliot nodded as he placed the dishes that Olivia had washed into the overhead kitchen cabinet. "I agree." Elliot slipped behind Olivia wrapping both his arms around her middle in soft cuddling embrace. He placed a kiss in the crook of her neck.

Olivia smiled. "I should probably finish these dishes," Olivia started.

"We could do them later," Elliot replied capturing her earlobe between his teeth lightly tugging and teasing.

Olivia bit her lower lip feeling Elliot's obvious erection rub against her from behind. She was a little nervous now that the moment had finally arrived that they were cleared by her doctor that they could now have sex. She tried to shake off the nervousness; it was crazy to be nervous they had done everything in the past few weeks shy of the actual act of intercourse. Elliot had already seen her intimately but somehow now she was filled with a rush of nervousness.

Elliot sensed Olivia's tension. "Olivia, honey just because the doctor cleared you doesn't mean that we have to do anything tonight."

"I want to," Olivia whispered. "I just, we have now built it up so much. What if..."

"What if what, baby?" Elliot asked.

"What if I disappoint you? What if I still can't even after what the doctor said," Olivia said the words so quietly that had Elliot not been so close he would not have heard her.

"Olivia, turn around," Elliot instructed assisting her in turning around to face him.

Olivia looked at Elliot's chest as she turned around to face him, her wet hands clenched at her waist.

"Olivia," Elliot's voice softly commanded as he placed a finger under her chin tilting her face up to his. "First, you could never disappoint me. I love you and when we make love it will be worth the wait. Second, if we have to wait it is okay. We have already waited. I want you more than I can possibly express but this," Elliot paused to gesture between them. "It is about more than just sex. I love you, Olivia. This is forever."

Olivia's chin trembled slightly. "I know. I love you too, El. So much. I don't want to wait anymore." Olivia leaned up rising on her tip toes sliding her arms around Elliot's neck bringing her lips to his. "I want this,"

Elliot groaned into the kiss. Their lips met over and over in soft kisses. Elliot captured her upper lip first then her bottom parting her mouth slightly his tongue gliding inside rubbing against hers. Elliot's hands slipped around her waist and down to her ass where he cupped her.

Olivia tightened her arms around his neck her wet hands clutching his shoulder and the back of his neck as her tongue glided along his, moaning at the sweet wet warmth of his tongue in her mouth. Their mouths continued to assault each other, the heat and intensity growing until they broke apart gasping for breath. Olivia looked at him from underneath her hooded gaze her eyes drunk with lust a look she saw mirrored in his own eyes.

Elliot bent slightly sliding his hands along her pant covered ass to her thighs gripping them tightly and lifting.

Olivia instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist crossing her ankles at the back. She softly laid her head against his chest as he carried her out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bedroom.

Elliot's lips softly brushed the top of Olivia's head as he carried her into their bedroom. He deposited her carefully down on her feet. Elliot gently lifted his hand his fingers brushing the stray strands that had fallen forward covering her face. "You are so beautiful, Olivia Benson."

Olivia felt the rush of heat as her cheeks colored. She put her hands to his chest pausing for a second taking a deep breath before looking up and locking eyes with him as her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt.

Elliot watched her fingers trembling just slightly as she worked the buttons of his shirt. Elliot closed his eyes as he felt Olivia's hands slide inside running the length of his abdomen to his collarbone her fingers slayed outward, hot and soft against his chest. Olivia ran her fingers nimbly over the tops of his shoulders before pushing his dress shirt down his arms and into the floor.

Olivia smiled softly her eyes still on his face watching his nostrils flare and his face redden with arousal. He was breathing heavy, his chest pulsing with her every touch. Olivia undid his belt slowly pulling it from its loops before discarding it with a clack onto the floor. She undid the top of his dress pants sliding the zipper carefully down over his erection tenting the front of his trousers. Olivia pushed them down as Elliot stepped out of them kicking them off his feet his eyes wide open now. Olivia rested her hands on the front of Elliot's boxer briefs running her fingers lightly across and under the waist band earning a deep almost feral sounding groan from him.

"Liv," Elliot growled out. He was rewarded with her hands slipping to both sides of his boxers and pushing them down in one fell swoop. Elliot stepped out of them kicking them too, out of the way. "My turn," Elliot whispered his voice low and husky.

Olivia closed her eyes feeling Elliot's hands slipping under her shirt capturing the hem and pushing it slowly up.

"Hands up, sweetie," Elliot requested as Olivia complied raising her hands above her head. Elliot divested her of her shirt quickly tossing it on the floor. He groaned eyeing the white lacey bra that was a stark contrast to her caramel colored skin. Elliot ran the back of his hand across the soft skin of her abdomen watching her tremble slightly.

Olivia swallowed hard. "El,"

Elliot reached up his fingers tracing the soft skin above her bra, teasingly. He leaned down kissing her lightly on the swell of her breasts.

Olivia thrust herself forward wanting, needing more.

Elliot kissed her again still staying above the bra line. His mouth moved over the skin there placing an opened mouth suctioning kiss on her. His tongue darted out dipping underneath the bra staying just above the nipple.

Olivia groaned her hand slipped around Elliot's neck bringing his mouth tighter to her breast. "Please," she pleaded.

Elliot's tongue dipped lower laving at her nipple. His fingers lowered the cup exposing her left breast as his mouth started to suckle at the distended peak.

Olivia moaned throwing her head back an intense achy need building up in her body.

Elliot moved from the left breast to the right eagerly tugging down the other lace cup. "Oh god, Olivia," he whispered reverently before taking the right nipple into his mouth.

It was if the nerve endings in her breast were directly wired to her core as Elliot sucked at the peaked nipple. She barely felt his hands slid up her back to unclasp her bra as his mouth remained firmly attached to her nipple.

Elliot let her nipple slide reluctantly from his mouth as he slipped her bra the rest of the way off. His eyes remained hungry and unfocused as they stared at her nipples peaked and wet with his saliva.

Olivia shivered under his gaze. She felt his fingers first undoing the button to her pants then the zipper. Her pants pooled at her feet and Olivia hurriedly kicked them off.

Elliot eyes were now focused on the lacey white see through boy shorts that were all the clothes left on his girlfriend. "Bed," Elliot ordered huskily as he backed Olivia up to their bed. He reached around her easing back the covers. "Lay down,"

Olivia looked up at him as she lay back on the sheets. Elliot's gaze was hotter than sin as he stared at her practically naked form on the bed.

Elliot slid his hands up her legs starting at the ankles all the way to her waist feeling every curvature along the way. His hands warm and slightly roughened leaving goose bumps in their wake, his fingers slipped underneath the sides of her panties fisting them. He locked eyes with her as he slowly he eased them down her body.

A/N: Next chapter is all sweet smut if people want it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SVU is owned by Dick Wolf & NBC. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Monster

Chapter 5

Olivia shivered as Elliot stood over her naked, clutching her underwear in his hand. His eyes narrow, his gaze hooded, clouded with lust. Olivia swallowed hard her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Elliot looked like he was going to devour her. She clamped her legs together trembling under his heated gaze.

Elliot's eyes roamed the length of Olivia, down her body wet and trembling with anticipation and want. Elliot moved slowly to the bed. He reached down lifting her from under the arms to place her square in the center of the bed. He kneeled on the bed inserting his knee between her legs.

Olivia bit down on lip in anticipation feeling the warmth of his leg, the sprinkling of hair teasing hers. Olivia closed her eyes as Elliot leaned over her. She felt his lips warm and soft against her neck. She felt his other knee insinuate itself between hers than the pressure of his weight driving her thighs completely apart. He pressed against her tightly and Olivia could feel his erection pressing into her abdomen between them. She slipped her arms up and around his neck. Her fingers played along the warm skin there as she arched against him.

Elliot groaned as he rubbed and pressing his naked body firmly against hers. He could feel her tight beaded nipples wet from his mouth rubbing against his chest. He could feel her ribs and the smooth skin of her abdomen as they rocked together. He could not mistake the wetness and the heat radiating off her core. It took everything in him not move the couple of inches it would take to plunge into her. He wanted it more than air; months of foreplay had driven him to the brink but he would not fall not until she did first.

Olivia moaned as Elliot grinded against her over and over keeping his cock strategically on her stomach. Olivia slid her hand down reaching for him as she shimmied her body higher, she needed him inside her.

Elliot lifted his head from her neck as he caught her hand. "Not yet, Liv."

"_Yes, now. Please_," Olivia whispered breathlessly. "_I want you_,"

"I need you to be ready," Elliot slipped his hand between her legs. He cupped her bare mound running his fingers over her incredibly soft skin which felt like silk under his hand.

"_El, I'm ready_," Olivia whimpered at him.

"_Shhh, slow down_," Elliot cooed at her. "_You feel so good_,"

Olivia whimpered again as his fingers slipped down, his thumb rubbed softly against her outer lips then he was parting her gently easing his fingers inside her wetness. Olivia spread her legs as Elliot's fingers trailed up and down inside her lips. His fingers circled her opening so soft and gently that Olivia arched up eager for more pressure. "_Elliot…_"

Elliot groaned as he slipped a lone finger inside feeling her tightness, the way she clenched around him. He stroked in and out slowly staying shallow at first and then venturing deeper. He could feel her grow wetter as her hips began to rock into his hand. Elliot looked down watching his fingers moving in and out of her as her hips pistoned eagerly. She was making little purring noise that had Elliot ready to explode. He worked in a second finger and was rewarded with a long moan. "_Yeah, you like that baby_?" Elliot whispered looking down at her face contorted in pressure.

"_God, yes. Put it in deeper, please El_." Olivia begged.

Elliot curled his fingers and plunged them in deeper fighting to wedge them in because she was so fucking tight. He searched her inner walls, growling when he felt it that soft spongy tissue. He rubbed hard and fast feeling her muscles tighten unbelievably tight on his hand.

Olivia's eyes flew open as Elliot relentlessly fucked her with his fingers. "_El…Oh God! El! Yes! There! Oh God!_" Olivia screamed as Elliot rubbed harder and harder until she felt it the cusp and the crash. She arched almost violently against his hand.

Elliot groaned pulling his fingers slowly out. They were wet, glistening with her fluids. His mouth practically watered with the urge to suck the juices off. He grunted quickly moving downward.

Olivia cried out as Elliot's mouth covered her, his tongue eagerly sucking and lapping at her. She raised on her elbows watching him eating at her. She moaned as she saw him rubbing his cock with the hand that had been inside her spreading her wetness on his cock. He lifted up his mouth wet from her his eyes locked on hers. Olivia gasped at how quickly he moved over her.

Elliot growled situating himself again on top of her but this time aligning their groins. His dick rubbed against her bare mound before Elliot reached down maneuvering himself into her wetness. He rubbed his cock up and down against her wet core before pulling back his hand. "_Liv…baby…I need…_" Elliot choked out.

Olivia's hands cupped his face. "_Elliot, yes, please I need you inside me_."  
>Elliot groaned he thrust forward feeling the head of his cock push inside past the muscular ring of tissue protecting her entrance. Elliot cursed under his breath as her body molded around his. He pushed in a little further, grunting unable to stop himself. "<em>Oh fuck, oh god, oh so, tight, so fucking tight<em>," Elliot cried out as he worked his way into her tightness. "_Oh god, it feels so fucking good inside you_."

Olivia planted soft kisses along Elliot's neck, gasping a little at the burn and stretch as he worked his way inside her. He was big, long and wide. Olivia nipped at his neck as he rocked into her. "_Elliot.._"

"_Oh, Livia. Oh god, Olivia_," Elliot continued to chant as his cock was further enveloped in her hot, tight, wetness. Elliot sought out her mouth nudging her head from his neck, he captured her lips. He plunged his tongue inside her hot, sweet mouth as he pushed in the finally inches.

Olivia gasped into his mouth as Elliot fully seated himself inside her. Olivia felt him start to move and her body tightened frighteningly quick. Her eyes flew open. Elliot was moving fast and deep, each thrust rubbing against a deep particular sweet spot that Olivia never even knew existed. She arched her hips and spread her legs as far apart as possible, her hands quickly slipped to his ass. She clutched and clung to him as he rocked her into oblivion. "_I am going to cum_," Olivia cried helplessly. "_El_!"

Elliot looked down in shock feeling her inner muscles jerk than spasm on his cock. Elliot gritted his teeth together; it felt so fucking good, her muscles squeezing his cock saturating him with her fluids. Elliot pushed through the clenching and tightness, moving harder and faster. "_God! God! Oh God! I can't …too good! Oliviaaa_!" Elliot screamed her name as he slammed into her spilling his fluids over and over deep inside her body.

The next morning, George Huang found himself in front of room two twelve in Mercy's psychiatry ward. He took a nice deep breath before pushing open the door. "Hi, Jessie."George said.

"Dr. Huang," Jessie smiled at him reaching forward and taking the flowers from his extended hand. She dropped her head to the flowers inhaling their scent deeply.

"It is George, Jessie." George corrected her. After all they should be on a first name basis after being held by a serial killer together. George smiled at the young woman.

Jessie smiled back sitting down on the bed beside her suitcase. "George," she said softly.

"Are you ready?" George asked.

She nodded quietly her hand reaching up to her short pixie strands. "As ready as I am going to get,"

George did not miss the big circular bruises on her hand where she had been nailed to the wall. "That is a pretty honest answer,"

"Always be honest with your shrink," Jessie winked at him.

"I am not your psychiatrist, Jessie. I am your friend." George said softly.

"I know, George." Jessie said. "I am so glad."

George joined her on the bed taking her hand. He sat while they waited for her family to pick her up. George hung around after Jessie left with her family. He walked out of the room to hear two nurses chattering about their patient in two thirteen.

"She is part of a special victim's case,"

"Yeah, well they won't get anything out of her. She is special. All kinds of crazy."

George frowned at their discussion, guessing this was the case Olivia had shared with him briefly last night. George walked over to the room. He knocked before entering, freezing when he did.

"**He took him**." The girl said her voice slow and deliberate as she stood in front of George looking wild, her blonde hair going in every direction, her eyes crazed and red.

"Who?" George whispered.

She started laughing and pointed at the wall. "The boogeyman,"

George's eyes widen as now noticed the crayon drawing of a disfigured man covering the entire wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters I create.

Monster

Chapter 6

Huang entered the precinct looking for Olivia. He found her bent over her desk filling out paperwork. He watched her as he approached, watched her stop and smile at the paperwork every few minutes. She was happy. "Hey Liv," Huang said as he approached.

"Hi George," Olivia smiled at her colleague, it had been months since she had seen him at the precinct. It was really good to finally see him again in the bullpen. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Remember the case, you told me about last night? You're missing rapist?" George asked as he leaned against the desk.

Olivia nodded.

"I was at Mercy yesterday, visiting Jessie. I saw your victim," George said.

Olivia sat up straighter in her chair. "Did she tell you anything? We still haven't located the man who raped her,"

George shook his head. "She said the boogeyman took him," George handed Liv his phone. "She did give us a good sketching of our other possible perp,"

Olivia's eyes widened taking in the picture of the man sketched into the wall. "She did this, George?" Olivia asked incredulously.

George nodded. "With a broken piece of metal,"

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered. "What do think happened in that house?"

George's eyes grew dark. "I don't know but that girl is beyond shocked. I am going to work with her. Did you find any similar cases, any links?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing in the NYPD database. Maybe, the FBI?"

George stood up. "I'll make some calls,"

Olivia stood up as George walked away. "So you're back?" she asked.

George nodded as he smiled at her. "I guess so,"

Elliot almost ran smack into George as he was entering the bullpen, lunch in hand. They exchanged hello's before Elliot continued to Olivia's desk. "What was George doing here?" Elliot asked curiously.

"He's working our case," Olivia said.

"He's back?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, looks like it,"

"Good, maybe we can finally get somewhere with this case," Elliot said. "How about lunch first, though?"

Olivia smiled her entire expression softening as Elliot waved the bag from their favorite Chinese restaurant in her face. "That sounds great," Olivia smiled snatching the bag from Elliot and walking to the break room very aware of his gaze focused below her waist. She smiled as she dropped the food onto the table, feeling Elliot's hand sneak around her waist, his mouth warm against her ear. "Elliot, behave," Olivia tried to keep her voice serious.

"I am behaving," Elliot growled as he captured her earlobe between his teeth. "If I wasn't you would be on this table for lunch,"

Olivia shivered at his words. "Elliot!"

"What," He mumbled moving to the sweet, soft skin of her neck. He sucked and bit, playfully.

"Elliot," Olivia moaned as she half-heartedly pushed him away. "Not here, baby,"

Elliot growled in protest.

Olivia laughed as she pried herself from his arms. She held out a hand as he approached. "Seriously, Elliot. You are going to get us in trouble,"

Elliot pouted.

Olivia smiled. "I promise to make it up to you, tonight. And you can have all the wontons now," Olivia bargained.

"Throw in one kiss," Elliot said walking toward her.

"One," Olivia said cautiously.

"One," Elliot repeated a wicked grin on his face.

Olivia gasped in surprise as he pulled her flush against him. His lips came down on hers softly, capturing her upper lip between his. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth caressing her own tongue, slowly. Olivia let out a little moan sliding her hands up from his chest to around to his neck. She played with the hair at the base of his neck.

Elliot pulled her closer, his right hand entangled in her hair, and his left once at her waist had slid down to cradle her ass.

"Wow. You two are so lucky that I am not Cragen," Munch said reaching in the bag for an egg roll.

Olivia and Elliot sprang apart. Olivia felt the heat flood her face as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and tried to erase the aroused look from her face.

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face, willing his body to calm down. His dick was already standing at attention something he was going to have to take care of.

Munch grinned at both of them as he chomped down on the egg roll. "Really, you two have to be a little more careful,"

Elliot rolled his eyes at Munch. He slid into one of the chairs hoping that concentrating on lunch might make his erection dissipate a little.

Olivia pulled out a chair sliding in beside Elliot and reaching for the fried rice.

Fin joined them in the break room. "Chinese?"

Olivia handed him a set of chopsticks.

"Is Huang back?" Fin asked. "He just asked for our case file,"

Olivia nodded. "He is going to work the case. He interviewed our vic today,"

Munch sat down joining them. "Did he get anywhere?"

"Actually, yes. She drew a picture of our missing perp on the wall," Olivia said.

"The wall?" Elliot asked.

"That is weird," Fin interjected.

"Like anything has been normal about any of our cases," Munch frowned. "This one does seem to be a little weirder than most,"

"Agreed," Fin said.

Olivia reached for a wonton only to see Elliot raise his eyebrow at her. She gave him a dirty look.

Elliot laughed as he pushed the wonton back toward her. "So I guess now that we have a picture to go on, we need to canvas,"

Munch groaned. "After lunch,"

Olivia smiled as she took the wonton from Elliot, she winked at him. "After lunch sounds good to me. Elliot and I will start from the house outward,"

A/N: I may put this story on hiatus. There doesn't seem to be as much interest as my other stories. Let me know what you think. Also, to those reading Happy Trails it may seen dark right now but trust me like all my stories it is all Olivia and Elliot. And Munch and Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own Law and Order SVU. I only own this story and any characters that I create.

Monster

Chapter 7

Olivia sighed leaning against the wall of the rundown apartment building as Elliot turned away from the now closing door. She shot him a smile. "At least she talked to us,"

"What all of ten words Liv? I hope Fin and Munch are having better luck on their end," Elliot sighed rubbing his hand down his face in resignation.

Olivia pushed herself off from the wall with her foot meeting him halfway at the stairs. "People learn to keep to themselves," she shrugged. "They don't want to see or hear about this stuff,"

Elliot nodded as they headed down stairs. "We are a good twenty miles out from our crime scene and nothing," he groused.

Olivia looked over at him her eyebrow arched questionly. "Maybe we will get lucky and Huang will have something,"

"Maybe," Elliot said his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as they reached the last step of the landing. "Let's hope,"

George inwardly sighed as he stared across the table at the young woman in front of him. "Kelly," he started again. "Let's go back to earlier in the evening, can you remember anything about that?"

The young blonde woman stared across the table at George with a blank expression on her face. She said nothing her fingers twisting a long strand of blonde hair.

"Kelly, I would really like to help you but I need you to think hard. Is there anything you remember about that night, anything?" George asked.

Still no answer from the girl, the same vacant stare on her face.

"Okay," George said deciding on an alternate tactic. "Tell me about the boogeyman?"

"No," she whispered shaking her head vehemently.

"Please Kelly," George said. "We need to find out who hurt you,"

She started laughing. "He is dead,"

George watched as she broke out into hysterically laughter. The nurse opened the door and approached the table. George nodded as she administered the sedative. He only hoped that Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch had gotten something.

A very weary Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch entered the bull pen several hours later to find Trevor hanging out between Olivia and Elliot's desks.

"No rest for the weary or the wicked apparently," Munch quipped as he entered the bull pen looking over at Trevor.

Olivia sank into her chair grimacing.

"No luck?" Trevor said directing the question at Elliot.

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing, our hope is that maybe George got some where with our vic,"

"About that," Trevor started. "Can I talk with Olivia and you? In private?"

Munch and Fin exchanged looks.

Olivia looked up at Elliot with a confused expression on her face.

"Sure," Elliot said shooting Olivia a look that said he clearly had no idea what this was about either.

Olivia followed Elliot and Trevor into one of the interrogation rooms closing the door behind them.

"What's up?" Elliot said leaning back against the wall.

"You know I don't want to interfere," Trevor started.

Elliot arched his eyebrow and caught Olivia's eye.

"I am worried about George," Trevor said. "I am worried about this case. I just don't want another psychopath in his head,"

"Trevor, he is a psychiatrist," Elliot said. "For the FBI. Psychopaths are his job,"

"I know and I want him to do his job. I am thrilled he even wants to set foot back in this precinct after everything but I am worried too," Trevor explained.

"I get it," Elliot said. "But you can't protect him from everything,"

"Trevor, you have to trust him to know what is too much," Olivia said softly.

"I know," Trevor closed his eyes exhaling the breath that he had been holding.

"It's hard but George needs you to do this," Olivia reiterated.

"He has been doing this for along time," Elliot added.

Trevor nodded. "I know I just," he looked at Elliot. "You know how I feel,"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do but you have to talk to George about that,"

Olivia nodded. "George would want you to talk to him,"

"Thank you," Trevor said. "I know this goes without saying but you will watch out for him, have his back?"

"It goes without saying," Elliot replied patting Trevor on his back.

Trevor smiled weakly before repeating another thank you and leaving them alone.

"He's really worried," Olivia said.

"I know how he feels," Elliot said softly.

"So do I," Olivia crossed the room to where Elliot was standing leaning against him until their foreheads met. She smiled at him. "You know I worry about you too,"

Elliot smiled back his hand coming to rest lightly on her right hip. "Yeah, I know,"

"Your not indestructible," Olivia said softly.

"Definitely not around Dana," Elliot replied dryly.

Olivia grinned. "That was an accident,"

"Really?" Elliot said.

Olivia smiled. She tilted her head just slightly pressing her lips softly against his. "Yes, really," she whispered once she pulled back.

Elliot's hand tightened on her hip as he pulled her forward so that her body was flush against his. Elliot captured her lower lip between his groaning at the soft silken texture.

Olivia responded shifting her lips against his following every slight shift so that there was no perceptible break in their kiss.

Elliot's tongue darted out sliding deliciously into the warm cavern of her mouth. His left hand grasping the other hip pressing her forward then in a slight up and down motion.

Olivia moaned against his mouth her hands sliding up the front of his white dress shirt to his neck. She slipped her hands to the back of his neck gently caressing his nape.

Elliot tugged her even closer letting one hand slide onto the cheek of her ass. What had been a slight up and down movement became a steady faster grind.

Their kisses grew even more heated their mouths meshing eagerly, tongues exploring, hands roaming, and enthusiastic rubbing.

Munch smirked leaning against the door frame watching Olivia and Elliot. He grinned as he heard Elliot groan loudly his other hand joining the first on Olivia's ass. "Ever hear the expression get a room?" Munch asked after clearing his throat loudly.

Olivia stumbled back quickly licking her now wet mouth and crossing her arms over her chest.

Elliot reached for her blindly. "Liv," he groaned his voice low and strained.

"El," Olivia whispered looking over in Munch's direction.

Munch laughed as he took in Elliot's lust induced haze and very obvious erection.

"Shit," Elliot muttered closing his eyes. "Your timing sucks,"

"Actually my timing is pretty good. Cragen is looking for you two," Munch said.

"For what?" Olivia asked.

Munch shrugged his shoulders. "I think it is a DD5 or some paperwork from last week,"

"You interrupted us for that?" Elliot groused.

Munch smirked. "No, I interrupted you because he is walking the unit looking for you two,"

Elliot rubbed his hand down his face.

"I think you better take of that before he finds you, Stabler," Munch smirked gesturing to the huge tent in Elliot's dress slacks.

Olivia looked down her face flushing with color. "Oh God,"

Cragen walked into the interrogation room. "Oh here you two are,"

A/N: I am not sure if anyone is still reading this? Up next George makes a real break through with Kelly. What do Olivia and Elliot do to cover with Cragen? More Olivia and Elliot as well as George, Trevor, Munch, and Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Monster

Chapter 8

Cragen came right around the corner. "Oh, here you two are,"

"Shit," Elliot hissed looking down at the obvious tent in his pants.

Olivia smiled as she stepped in front of Elliot. "Hey Cap, what do you need?"

Cragen smiled at Olivia as he handed her some papers. "I need both of you to finish this paperwork so that I can sign off and finish my paperwork,"

Olivia nodded taking the papers from Cragen.

"You're strangely quiet, Elliot," Cragen said peering over Olivia shoulder. "You okay? You coming down with something?"

"Oh nothing's going down that is for sure," Munch muttered under his breath.

Olivia glared at him.

"What?" Cragen said looking over at Munch.

"Nothing," Munch smiled.

"Elliot is fine, Don," Olivia smiled at her captain, reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Don," Elliot said. "I will help Liv out,"

"I bet you will," Munch grinned.

Elliot glowered at him.

Cragen looked at the three of them in turn. "I am going home for the day," he said and looking over at Munch. "Send him home,"

Olivia nodded as Cragen exited the interrogation room. She turned and punched Munch in the arm. "Ass!"

Elliot grinned.

Munch rubbed his arm. "God, Benson that hurt,"

"She sure doesn't hit like a girl, does she?" Elliot smirked.

"What are you trying to get us in trouble?" Olivia asked placing her hand on her hip and giving Munch a look she usually reserved for questioning perps.

"Sorry," Munch said having the good sense to at least look somewhat contrite. "I think I am going to go home now that I have been throughly abused," Munch said. "Jesus, Liv that really hurt."

Fin opened the door to the interrogation room. "Hope nobody made any plans for tonight,"

"Why?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"Cause, Melinda thinks she found our vic," Fin said with his eyebrow arched. "Or our perp depending on the way you think about it."

Twenty minutes later, Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and Munch stood in the morgue with Melinda. Melinda gestured for them to join her by the second stainless steel table covered by a white sheet. She pulled the sheet back with no drama but the sight on the table still caused the detectives to gasp.

"Do they all belong to the same person?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Yes, it would appear so," Melinda said leaning back against the first table. "DNA is a match from the crime scene. Perfect match."

Fin shook his head before looking back up at Melinda. "What do you think did this?"

"If you asking about the weapon. My guess is an axe given the angle and cuts," Melinda paused her expression unreadable. "If you are asking who. I don't have any answers for you right now."

"Do you think you will?" Elliot asked Melinda.

"Maybe. I don't know. There will be cross contamination from the dumpster," Melinda sighed. "I am going to need some time."

Olivia nodded reaching for phone as it vibrated in her pocket. "Benson," she answered.

Munch looked down at the body parts. "Is that his-" he looked at Elliot, who nodded. "Wow, you think we have a vigilante on our hands?"

Olivia clicked her phone shut. "George wants to see us. He has a friend for us to meet,"

"I will call you when and if I get something," Melinda called out as they left the morgue.

George was sitting at Elliot's desk when they reentered the bull pen. "You got a lead, George?" Olivia asked approaching Elliot's and her own conjoined desk. She slipped off her brown leather jacket tossing it into her chair.

George looked up from Elliot's computer. "No but I have a profile,"

"Psychopathic killer," Fin said dryly never putting much credence in the psychological bullshit Huang spilled.

"Actually,that is a rather simplistic answer, detective." A female voice replied.

Fin turned around to voice which belonged to a petite woman now standing across from them. Fin studied her carefully. She was grinning at him, her hands on her waist dressed in black slacks and a black turtleneck. Her long dirty blonde hair was twisted in a haphazard bun. She had big soft brown eyes which Fin noticed immediately as she stuck out her hand in greeting to him.

"Ali," she smiled. "Alison Langdan."

Elliot's eyes widened.

"Yes, Trevor's sister." Ali answered before they asked.

"Allison worked for the FBI. She was one of our best profilers," George said swinging his chair around them to face them.

"Worked?" Fin said catching the past tense.

Ali nodded. "Very good, detective. Yes, worked."

"Why past tense?" Munch asked.

"Bad case." Ali said. "The perp got a little personal,"

"How personal?" Munch asked ignoring the looks both Fin and Olivia were now giving him.

"It is okay," Ali said catching everyone's looks. "He kidnapped me and chopped off my leg. He wanted to keep me like his other victims locked up and unable to run."

Fin didn't think he had ever seen Munch speechless. "You think our guy is your guy?" Fin asked remembering the chopped body parts in the morgue.

Ali shook her head. "My guy is on death row. Your guy is completely different anyway."

Fin looked at her. "Really?"

Ali sat back on the desk behind her which happened to be Fin's. "My guy was organized. He planned and executed. Your guy is disorganized. He kills as the opportunity presents itself. Your ME's discovery supports that. The acts he commits are passionate and opportunistic not planned. He has a hard time controlling the urge when it hits. The acts are varied as well supporting a pathology suggestive of an antisocial personality. He has no guilt or remorse acting on instinct. The bodies from the house were killed in various ways but all in acts of pure violence the kind that are driven by emotion and need. That may be your biggest hurdle here. You don't have a typical killer. Not a simple Bundy or Dahmer. Our guy has no modus operandi. He kills indiscriminately. All your victims are different, different age, different sex which makes this a very hard profile."

"What exactly does that mean?" Munch interjected.

"That we are not looking for the typical antisocial white male forty something holding a blue collar job," she said picking up the ball sitting on Fin's desk tossing it up in the air.

"Who are we looking for?" Fin asked.

"Age unknown. Race unknown. Sex male. Laborer at best possibly no job supported by a family member. Low GAF. Axis I Antisocial disorder. Axis II mood disorder, mania-" Ali said bluntly.

"Low GAF, axis what?" Fin asked interrupting her.

"Global assessment of functioning. The axis are part of the DSM IV, part of the diagnosis," Huang said explaining.

Ali tossed the ball at Fin who caught it. "You turn, detective. Who are we looking for?"

A/N: Maybe a romance for Fin? What will Trevor say? LOL! Let me know what you think. More Elliot and Olivia in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

Monster

Chapter 9

Ali tossed the ball at Fin who caught it. "You turn, detective. Who are we looking for?"

"One sick son of a bitch," Fin replied dryly. "Motive, I don't give a shit. I just want the perp."

Ali raised an eyebrow. "I want the son of a bitch, too."

"Good, we are all on the same page," Munch said.

"I would like to interview Kelly," Ali said looking at George.

"Okay," George replied. "I will take you down to Mercy."

Olivia reached for ringing desk phone. "Benson," she answered. "Okay. We will be down there in twenty."

Elliot watched her hang up the phone. "What?" he asked.

"Another two victims," Olivia said.

"Same guy?"Fin asked.

Olivia nodded, grimly. "Left behind another witness saying the boogeyman got them. Ten year old litte boy."

Elliot shook his head as he grabbed his jacket.

"Could our boogeyman be a viigilante?" Munch asked.

"I sincerely doubt it," Ali said. "Given the condition of the bodies in the house. I think our witnesses are just lucky. Luck born out of our perps erractic drive to kill."

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look as they exited the 1-6 just what they needed a perp with a drive to kill.

Olivia sighed when they finally let themselves into their own apartment at two in the morning. "I am exhausted."

Elliot made his way to the refrigerator, pulling out the makings for a sandwhich. "I know. How about I fix us a quick snack and then we get some rest."

Olivia nodded leaned over snatching the pickle jar from Elliot. "Tonight. God, Elliot. It was gruesome."

Elliot nodded. "I know. I think Ali is right this guy, he isn't going to just quit."

Olivia took the half of the sandwich that Elliot offered her. She sighed as she swallowed the first bite. "That little boy, El," Olivia shuddered. "He was so freaked out."

Elliot shook his head, dropping his sandwhich on the counter as he walked over to her. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Olivia smiled at him. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

Elliot kissed her back, his hands slipping around her waist. They broke apart, slowly. "Want a shower?"

Olivia laughed. "Let me check on Eli, first."

Elliot nodded. "Meet you in there?"

Olivia nodded as she finished her sandwhich and headed down the hall to Eli's room. She found him sleeping soundly buried under a mound of blankets. She checked Lizzie next and then Dickie. They were good kids, staying over to watch Eli whenever Olivia and Elliot were stuck at the station. She pulled Dickie's covers up off the floor and placed them back over him. She quietly walked out, closing the door behind her. She walked further down the hall, opening the door to their bedroom. She could hear the water running in the bathroom. She closed their bedroom door and began to shed her clothes. She walked naked into the bathroom, opening the door only to be hit by a wall of steam in the dark bathroom. Elliot had lit three candles on the counter casting the only illumination in the room

Elliot always sensing when she was near, pushed the shower curtain back. He blinked against the water rivets making their way down his face. "Come on in baby," he said.

Olivia smiled and stepped over into the shower. She pulled the curtain back enclosing them in a wet, dark cacoon. Olivia slipped her arms around Elliot from behind as she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. "Mmmm...the candles are a nice touch," Olivia smiled against the skin of his back.

Elliot smiled. "Anything for you."

Olivia placed an open mouth kiss against the skin of his back as she let her hands drop lower in front of him. She slid them down lower and lower until she caught his cock in her hands. He was already semi-hard. She stroked him, leisurely.

"Mmmm," Elliot groaned. "That feels so good."

"Yeah?" Olivia laughed huskily against his back. "I couldn't tell."

Elliot growled at her.

Olivia let her hands stroke all the way to the root of his penis, the fingers of her left hand stroking the dark hair there before dropping lower to cup his balls. She could feel them tighten and draw closer to his body as she played with him. Her other hand worked up and down his length although her fingers didn't meet on each side because of his girth. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder blade, lovingly. "I love this. I love how you feel."

Elliot reached behind him with one hand, running his fingers over her thigh and up to her ass. "Liv," he cooed.

"You like it, baby?" Olivia whispered.

"So much," Elliot grunted.

"I love your cock," Olivia whispered lightly nipping the skin of his back. "I am so wet, El."

Olivia got exactly the reaction she wanted as Elliot spun around. His eyes met hers, narrowed and predatory. Elliot reached between her legs and without warning pushed two fingers inside.

Olivia let out a little cry as she grasped his muscled biceps tightly with each hand.

Elliot moaned. "Oh God...you are so wet...and tight...and warm."

Olivia moaned as his fingers plunged in and out at a rapid pace. "El...I am going to cum," she warned.

Elliot withdrew his fingers, quickly. He reached down grasping her thighs and lifting her up. He pushed inside her entrance. "Mmmm," he moaned as he eased himself into her tight opening. "Liv."

Olivia pressed her lips together tightly. He was so big that everytime he moved inside he stroked her tissues making her tingle and tremble inside. She could easily come just from his entrance. "El," she whimpered still gripping his biceps.

Elliot bent his knees so he could get a little more power behind his thrust. It still wasn't deep enough. "Liv...baby...hold on," Elliot pulled her back off the shower wall and lowered them to the floor of the shower where they could have more control. He sat on the floor with her on his lap. They rocked back and forth as the hot water pelted Elliot's back.

Olivia leaned back, looking down watching him moving in and out of her. "Oh God," she whispered hoarsely.

Elliot could feel her tighten on his cock. She was narrowing inside, she was close. He loved that feeling when her body started to hug his cock tighter and tighter. He slid his hands down to her ass, gripping it. He began moving her harder and faster. "Liv...you feel so good...ride my cock...oh yeah...I love fucking you...so fucking tight...just like that baby, you're pussy feels so fucking good!"

Olivia moaned in response, she loved the dirty talk, the loss of control that Elliot got when he was deep inside her body. She leaned back, falling back onto her hands. She rocked against him eagerly. "Fuck...like that...yes...oh...oh!" Olivia's hips began to buck, frantically. She dropped to her elbows almost horizontally to the floor as Elliot took complete control of her hips and their thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! Yesssss!" Elliot cried out. "Oh God! So deep! Oh you feel so good! Right on my cock! Oh God, don't stop!"

Olivia's eyes flew open as Elliot thrust over and over against a spot that felt so good, she cried out. "Oh! Oh! Oh-hhhhhh! Ah! El!"


End file.
